1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio wave status indicating apparatus, a communication apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Mobile routers that acquire reception intensity of radio waves level-by-level (low, medium and high levels) have been known (for example, Patent Document 1).